Sebastian the demon
by Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son
Summary: Ghost stories are just stories aren't they? the next gen of midford is about to fine out you need to believe that some are real
1. Chapter 1

Jacob Midford who is the i don't know how many greats grandson of Elizabeth, Midford was born October 31st 2002 his family has just moved to London for the first time in there life Jacob didn't have to worry about school for a week Jacob was on the couch in the living room trying to find a book to read, but found nothing he was sick of being in his house all the time so he made the choice to leave.

"Mom i'm going out i'll be back soon"

He waited for a answer for a good ten seconds and when he didn't hear anything back he went over to business room where his mom and dad were cause they were nobles there would stay in there room or not be at home at all, he try's the door but it was locked.

"Fuck this i'm out of here"

As he was walking down the street he saw what he thought was a old torn down building that was the library.

"OH GREAT CAME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE FOR NOTHING!"

He turns to go home when he sees a old looking man before him,this man was all in black with a old top hat and long white hair.

"So sorry dear boy i was just about to open up would you like to be fitted for a coffin today" he said with a smile.

Jacob didn't know what to think about the man he kind of didn't want to be alone with him.

"Oh damn you should have ask last week my vampire neighbor made me one already sorry, but if you have books in there i might just get some, now i have to tell you now i hate romance ones so none of that.

The man laughs as he opens the door, "i don't sell love,but i do sell story's .

They walk into the store he sees old Halloween stuff around, "i want scary stuff monsters vampires" the man stops and smiles at him what about demons?" Jacob turns to him "yeah thats my favorite.

"My dear boy what would you know about demons the old looking man said with a evil grin.

Jacob jumps up on the coffin.

"Just what i read and watch just like everybody else does"

the man walks up on the boy very slowly.

"What about the story that is about this city my boy ha ha"

The boy turns with a roll of his eyes witch show he was not amused of what was just asked.

"The whole story of the phantomhive's ?

"I don't really like a cheap old ghost story old man,everybody really knows that the phantomhive's died from a fire that was caused by thieves.

the old man just looked at the boy in went silent for a moment or two which made Jacob freaked out.

"You know what it's getting late old timer i'm going to go home.

When he went to leave the old man turn him around fast they just looked at each other for some time and then the old man held up a book in front of the boy's face.

The boy reached out for the book as he took it the old man giggled "you just might enjoy the story you might even become apart of you dear boy.

The moment he let go of him he ran to the door " one last thing boy, i never gave that book out to anyone there is one thing in there you don't want to think about or say have fun.

the boy was confused but ran out the door he ran and ran until he was home and into his bedroom slamming the door.

"What the hell is up with that guy Jacob said while trying to catching his breath.

Took him about five minutes to calm down he went to lay down but he felt the book and picked it up in all the commotion he never looked at the book to see what it was the name of it was the contract he didn't think much of it and put it on his nightstand and went downstairs for diner.

his father could not be there that night for he was at work,his sister was sick and went to sleep early, so it was just him and his mom.

He sat down at the table and just looked at his food thinking about what happen to him,his mom came to the table with her food and sat down.

This got him out of his thoughts and begin to eat they eat in silence for sometime his mom finally speaks.

"So did you get a book while you were down there.

He looks over at her and he thought about what to say he should just keep the old man and the way he was to himself.

"Yeah i did i have not read it yet but do you know that old ghost story about the phantomhives,its about the troy story about what happen that night.

His mom drops her glass and it breaks on the floor,Jacob jumps at the sound of the glass.

"Mom you ok?

She jumps up from the table like she has just seen a ghost,she just smiles and goes to her bedroom.

Jacob didn't know what to make of it, he got done with his food then picks up the glass off the floor and goes to go up to his room,he has to walk past his mom's room, he could hear his mom talking,she must've been on her cell phone.

"Mom are you ok?

He waited for a moment,his mom had went silent he could hear doing something in there and her light went off and then the room went silent,he was getting worried so took out his cell phone and called his dad,but his dad would not pick up.

"What the hell is going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob went to his bedroom,after all the stuff that happen tonight all he wanted was a shower and go to bed.

He came up to the sink to brush his teeth, he looked in the mirror and thought about the old man,he really got freaked out by him and was wondering about if he was just a sick old man who liked a stupid old story about his family,its something he was never going to get away from and he hates it.

He got into his bed and turn on his bedside lamp,he picked up the book and opened it.

"dear reader this is a warning the demon in this story is real so don't think about it,if you read this story you would care enough to think about all of them,its ok thats just fine but don't think about the demon, he is nothing of this world so you don't want to bring him back there are words in this book that was made by a grim reaper know only as the undertaker,this is the only warning you will get never say the words to bring forth the demon if you do he will haunt you forever until he takes you to hell. by William T. spears

Jacob shanks his head at this and looks at his reflection in his dresser mirror.

Until he takes you to hell ohhhhhhhh i'm so scared.

He begins to read.

There once was a family named Phantomhive-

one hour later

"That story was stupid word for word as i was told,some damn fire the demon stuff and death,its all bullshit, everybody knows they died in the fire cause of a lighting strike.

he looks at the name of the demon again and does what the book told him not to do and thinks of the demon.

Sebastian what type of a name is that for a demon,in all demonology all demons have had crazy as stupid names,what makes him so damn great to have a human name,you know what fuck it i'm tired i'm going to bed.

He toss the book to the floor and turn off the light and went to sleep,as he slept he would not have a pleasant sleep however,he would dream of the past that is not his own.

December 14th 1885

Jacob sees a candle lit room with a cult of devil worshipers and children that were in cages and the two boys in the front cage,he had to watch the horror of theses monsters of what they had done to the kids.

What the hell am i seeing,why am i see this,where am i.

Then he saw something come out of the darkness it was going towards the cage of the boy who was in tears,the boy grabs the man's hand and out of the darkness he appeared,the boy called him Sebastian.

The boy walks up to the boy who lays dead on the alter,it was his twin and they take out a ring from his body and takes up the name Ciel.

Oh my god what the hell am i seeing this,let me wake up please just let this be a bad dream.

Jacob saids this while his hands cover his eyes as he has them shut tight, he hears something happening and looks and he sees the demon looking back at him,Jacob and Sebastian just look at each other,the demon smiles jumps towards him.

Jacob wakes up screaming,he looks around to make sure he was back home.

It was just a dream.

He looks down at the book picks it up and puts it in his dresser he turns to go back to his bed and he sees the clock 7:00 am.

He got dressed and came down to the kitchen,his mom was not there but she had left a note on the table for him he picks it up and reads it.

I had to go see your father he could not come home last night and that was why i was upset in my room,sorry i didn't talk to you i will be home later tonight hopefully with your father.

He went up to check on his sister he opens her door and walks in and he goes up to her bed.

He turns on her lamp and sees she is gone, he looks in her bathroom,she was not in there and so he checks everywhere for her but could not fine her anywhere.

He calls his father to see if he knew where she was,the phone rings and rings and his father finally picks up.

"yes Jacob"

"do you know where Jesse is shes not in her room"

"shes at the doctors i have to go now son"

He closed his phone before Jacob could say goodbye,but he was calm about one thing,but his nightmare was still there.

he went up to his room he sits down and turns on his tv and it was on the news.

today something strange happen in the mist covered forest on the outskirts of London hikers say they say some type of beast coming from the old phantomhive manor,the hikers names have not been released as of this time,but they are in a hospital for mental help,if they did see something out there please just out when going out there,but the area has been closed off while under investigation,this is Jessica Myers back to you guys back at the studio.

Jacob for some reason got spooked by this.

" Crazy bullshit i just need to calm down i'm letting that old man get to me,the first thing i'm doing is taking that damn book back as a matter of fact i'll do that now.

He got changed and went to put his shoes and went for the book, just as he did the door bell rang,this made him jump he took the book out and went to the front door to see a man he didn't know, he just stood there in silents to see if the man would leave, Jacob didn't dare look again in fear of this man,he saw the man walking to the window, Jacob went back to his room to jump out his window.

Jacob made the jump and landed on his feet and didn't dare run past the front door, he jumps over his back gate and ran through his neighbors yard, and sneaks past the car and bolts to the library.

He stops in front of the door and sees the man was inside he bangs on the door until it opens.

"ha ha ha hello dear boy,nice to see you again,couldn't stay away i see,come on in.

The boy runs into the library,the old man just looks at him with a smile and locks the door back and goes up to the boy.

I wanted to give this damn book back to you.

the man smiles at the boy,cause he knew what the boy did,its what he knew he was going to do,thats why he gave him the book.

" Ha ha ha now boy why would you want to do that for?

Jacob needed this damn thought and this book out of his life and he wanted it to end it here.

"I hate this damn thing just take it back.

the man knew what he had done now he was just having his fun.

"Now you didn't think about the demon did you ha ha ha.

The smile he saw under the old man's hair was horrifying,to the point he stepped back a little,the only thing he could do was nod his head.

"I told you not to think about him,now he's back and he is coming for you dear boy ha ha ha.

this made Jacob wide eyed.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IN SOME FAIRY TALE!

He moves to the door to leave after tossing the book in the trash,the old man turns around.

"you should boy,this is not a book about the 3 pigs or about Goldilocks,this is a real demon coming back from hell for you and he will not stop until he gets you.

This makes Jacob stop to think about the dream and what he saw on the news.

"Lets say i by into this crazy story about me and my family,what would i have to do to free myself.

The old man just grins at the boy for a moment and thinks of something and walks up to the boy.

"I could help you my boy,you see i know this demon that is on his way here,i wouldn't say we are friends but we have not killed each other so that must count for something ha ha ha.

this calmed the boy down a bit.

"Great so what do we do.

This made the old man's smile go away and took the boy's arm and and put it to his side so he was standing straight.

"Nothing in this world is free dear boy,i want the JOY OF TRUE LAUGHTER!

This made Jacob look at the the old man like he was crazy and notice he was doing something to his body.

"What are you doing to me you crazy ass fart?

The man stops and goes to a coffin.

Just in case things go badly,i wanted to fit you to one of my coffins ha ha ha.

Jacob put his back to the door,he thought the man was crazy and he might still be but that dream he had was so real that he just could not just leave he needed this man's help.

Look here i'm not a damn comedian i will take all that white hair turn you inside out people will think your a damn snow man.

HAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The old man started to laugh his ass off at the boy,Jacob just looking at him like he was crazy to the tenth degree.

Good boy that was good,a deal is a deal,i will help you all that i can.

You thought that was funny...ok i'll take what i can get i guess,by the way what the hell do i call you?

My name ha ha just call me undertaker for that is my other job ha ha.

Jacob wonders what that is about,but leaves it alone he's more worried about the demon and what the hell he is going to do about it.

So what are we going to do about this demon is coming for me.

Well first we need is blood from the body of the last soul he had then mix that with salt and put that into a circle and we open up the gates of hell and send him back home.

Jacob just stands there hearing all of this stuff,it sounds like a bad cheese movie but if it works it works its all he can do to save his soul from this demon called Sebastian.

How the hell do i get blood from the last soul he took,do i just go to the grave or something just dig it up.

No my dear boy i said i will help you and i will ha ha we need to go up to the Phantomhive manor,for that is where the last one is ha ha.

This made Jacob just stare at the old man like he was dead.

Who was the last soul that he had.

HA HA you know who one boy by the name of Ciel Phantomhive ha ha HAAAAAAAAAAA FUN.


End file.
